The Wedding Date
by idealrain
Summary: A brief take on why Alice the Quartermaines' maid was at JaxCarly's wedding. AliceTracy, AlanMonica, MonicaAlice friendship. If I own GH it would be all Quartermaines, all the time.


"The Wedding Date"

Monica fingered the wedding invitation. She didn't particularly want to go to Jax and Carly's wedding. Alice noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"First wedding without Alan. And I don't even like the couple." Monica sighed. "Although I would like to see Michael. I suppose I need to get use to going to these things alone. If you consider hauling the family around alone."

"If you want, I could come." Alice offered. "I remember the first social thing after Addison died. It helps to go with a friend, well, I know you prefer Bobbie but…"

"Bobbie is going to be busy. Thank you for offering, I would love to go with you." Monica smiled. "Tracy's off to Seattle until Tuesday?"

Alice grinned sheepishly. "Tuesday at 2:33 a.m. I know, it's kinda weird to know about us. But we are trying to be discreet."

"Have you considered not letting Tracy answer your door in nothing but your shirt at two in the morning?" Monica asked.

Alice laughed.

"Perhaps that would help. Look I need to find something to wear to this thing." Alice said.

"Oh! Do you want pick something out? We could go shopping after my shift." Monica offered.

"We went shopping with Brook last month. Tracy planned on taking me to New York for a weekend away but Seattle called." Alice looked disappointed.

"Well, maybe she'll make it back for some of the weekend." Monica said. Despite the fact Tracy had altered Alan's will; Monica still cared about her sister-in-law.

"Thank you for inviting me." Alice said.

* * *

"Wait, why are you going to a wedding with my family?" Tracy asked on the phone.

"Because I bought a dress and you cancelled on me. If you don't like it, you can come back and we can make different plans. But I bought a new dress and I'm wearing it," Alice snapped.

"I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to New York, with no Quartermaines, no Lulu and no Luke…" Tracy said,

"No Alan…" Alice added.

"No Alan." Tracy agreed. "But maybe I could move a couple of meetings and join you later."

Alice glanced at the empty side of the bed.

"Well, the wedding is being held at the Metro Court, so maybe I could get a room for us."

"On my credit card?" Tracy laughed. When Alice warned about no sex in future, Tracy gladly to pay for the room.

"Take a couple days off and I'll show you the world. We'll just hide out in the room, order room service…"

Alice grinned. "See you then. Bye." Alan appeared and silently laughed at Alice's manipulation of his little sister.

* * *

Alice finished dusting and when Edward finished complaining about going to the wedding, they were off. During the wedding she saw Monica get teary-eyed and then beamed at her grandson walking down the aisle.

Placing her phone on vibrate; she snuck out of the reception.

"Hello, I need a room for a couple days." Alice said, digging for her credit card.

"A single or a double?"

"A single." Alice found her foot tapping impatiently_. If Tracy left at five, she should be here in an hour. _She grabbed the key and instructed the desk let Tracy have a key.

"Hey, you disappeared for a while. You ok?" Monica noticed Alice had a bounce in her step.

"Yeah. Just had to arrange something. Do you mind if I take a couple days off? With Tracy supposedly in Seattle, we could be alone for a while…."

Monica raised her eyebrow. Alice blushed.

"A lost weekend? Alan used to take me on those all the time." Monica smiled sadly. "Why don't you take until Monday afternoon off?"

"Thanks." Alice squeezed Monica's hand.

* * *

Alice rushed home to pack a suitcase for the weekend. She drove back to hotel and waited for the elevator. Jamming the card key, Alice let out a stream of curse words. The door suddenly open and Alice felt a hand reach up and pulled her inside. A hot mouth met hers and Alice groaned.

"Have I told you how fabulous you look in that dress?" Tracy growled.

"No, not yet. But I love the tired haggard look on you," Alice said. "Just knowing you rushed back to…oh….do that….." A pair of lips found the spot behind Alice's ear.

"Three days. We shouldn't waste them." Tracy said with a smile, reaching for the zipper of Alice's dress.

"I love when we agree…."

* * *

"You know, I love this part almost as much as the sex." Tracy sighed as she lay in Alice's arms.

"The sex is still the best part right?" Alice brushed her lips against Tracy's, which made the other woman moved closer.

"I love the sex. But there's something about being able to lay with you and know there's no interruptions."

"Maybe it's because you feel safe. It's nice to know on some level you're mine and mine alone." Alice rolled on top on Tracy. "We still have the room for oh, 47 hours."

"47 hours? Well, what ever should we do our time?" Tracy asked innocently.

Alice just smiled.

* * *

Alice walked into the living room with a slight smile. Despite whatever Luke had plotted for Tracy when he surfaced, Alice had Tracy for the weekend.

"You're glowing." Monica commented when Alice walked in.

"Mmmmm, it was a nice weekend. Why are you in scrubs?"

"Emergency surgery. When is Tracy getting back from 'Seattle' ? Luke wants his 'Spankybuns'. " Monica said, rolling her eyes.

"Wednesday. So Luke's here?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Afraid so. But at least you get to watch the fireworks." Monica called over her shoulder.

* * *

"So, the Seattle trip was successful?" Alice asked when Tracy joined her in bed later that night.

"Oh, Seattle was fine. But I prefer this, don't you?" Tracy said. "Besides, who knows when I have to go to Seattle again?"

"Mmm….maybe we should join a frequent flyer program." Alice said, feeling Tracy laughing besides her.

"Oh, honey, I love you." Tracy chuckled. "We should be able to fly wherever we want."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Preparing for takeoff…." She tackled Tracy, who was still laughing.


End file.
